If You Want a Happy Ending
by foxy11814
Summary: Prince Adam and Captain Teela have a little chat.


_So, I found myself in an odd mood and decided to write a little short story. I can already see some glares coming my way, but I hope some of you will enjoy it anyway. :)_

**If You Want a Happy Ending…**

The Royal Palace hadn't been this busy since the twins' birthday celebration last year. Like then, everyone was pitching in to help decorate. Flowers surrounded every window. White, silver, and purple streamers filled the ballroom and the corridors leading to it. Caterers, guardsmen, and maids were scrutinizing every portion of the room so they would be sure to be prepared for the Big Day.

The caterers were determining where to put their entrees, the guardsmen were helping Man-at-Arms determine the best entrances and exits in case of an emergency, and the maids simply wanted everything to be clean and spotless. After all, most of the royalty from around the planet were coming to the palace, and the maids wanted everything to be perfect for their prince…

Adam stood at the end of the corridor and watched all the hustle and bustle. He had so many thoughts swirling around in his mind that he couldn't even begin to contemplate any of it. He was still surprised that this was happening. He hadn't expected it. His father had given him absolutely no warning that it was coming until the expectation had been made. Now, it seemed he was just along for the ride, no matter where it took him.

"Are you going to help decorate?" a voice said beside him.

Turning his head slightly, he smiled at Teela. "I don't think they'd let me," he answered. "Their efforts are supposed to be a gift, of sorts. Besides, I'd probably mess everything up; then Mother and Father would be furious."

Teela laughed heartily. "Yes, that would be something _you_ would do. So, what are you doing lurking in the shadows, anyway?"

"I'm not lurking. I'm merely watching the chaos unfold."

Teela quieted as they watched the others move around frantically. After a minute had passed, she asked in a playful manner, "Are you tempted to run?" She moved her elbow outward and jabbed him in the ribs softly.

Adam knew she was teasing him, so he didn't give an honest answer. Instead, he rolled his eyes and gave her his infamous, lazy grin.

In response, Teela moved a little closer and took his hand in hers. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she whispered, "You know, I was surprised when your father told you that you had to get married. I don't know why it shocked me. You are the prince, so of course, you have to marry and provide an heir to the throne. I just…I didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"Yeah, I didn't either," he agreed. He wasn't looking at Teela now, but he could feel her eyes on him.

"So, how will this affect us?" he heard her whisper faintly.

Adam turned and stared into her eyes. He didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he grabbed the other and held it tightly. "I don't know," he admitted; "I'm hoping things won't change too much. You?"

Teela looked down at her shoes for a moment and Adam could see a blush working its way onto her skin. "I'm hoping it won't either," she confessed. "Adam, you've been my best friend for most of my life. I'd hate to lose you and our closeness just because this happened so quickly and we were too stubborn to talk about it honestly beforehand."

"So, that's what we're doing now?" he questioned. "Talking about it honestly?"

When she nodded, Adam threw a cursory glance around them to make sure no one was watching. He then stepped closer and almost breathed his next words. "Is there something you want to say, Teela?" He knew there was. He could tell by just looking at her, so when she looked away from him, he brought a hand up to her chin and applied a little pressure to get her to meet his eyes once more. "Just say it."

Now, Teela was the one to look around to make sure their interlude was still private. She then mumbled something as she tilted her head to the floor.

Unfortunately, Adam couldn't quite make out the words. "What?" he asked. "I didn't hear you."

Sighing pronouncedly, she lifted her eyes to his and tried to get it out one more time. "I said I love you," she murmured.

At that moment, time seemed to stand still. Adam grinned and felt like the luckiest man in the world. When Teela started to turn away, he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and replied, "I love you, too." He then leaned down and kissed her tenderly. As their lips moved against one another's slowly, Adam realized this kiss had nothing to do with the wedding and the rushed courtship. She actually loved him!

When they pulled apart, they smiled at one another.

Adam tilted his head as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. The whole world seemed to fade away until they heard a door opening behind them. Instantly, Teela and Adam jumped back from one another and watched as King Randor and Queen Marlena entered the hallway.

A woman dressed in white, Princess Rhea, stepped into the corridor to follow the king and queen.

"Ah, there you are, son," King Randor greeted merrily. "I see that you're ready for the dress rehearsal. Let's go to the throne room."

If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story.

=)=)=)

_The final line is a quote by Orson Welles and inspired this story! _


End file.
